


A meeting in the storm

by boredone27



Category: Frozen (2013), The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Art, Crossover, F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9665984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredone27/pseuds/boredone27
Summary: Ariel watched the strange people from faraway with their strange language and strange clothes. Their ship is caught in a sudden storm and Ariel helped the leader of the strange humans.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetcarolanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/gifts).




End file.
